Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (魔法少女リリカルなのは, Mahō Shōjo Ririkaru Nanoha) is a thirteen-episode anime that aired between October and December 2004, and is the first canonical series set in the Nanoha universe. The series is a spin-off of the Triangle Heart series of games and OVAs. Nanoha, the magical girl and younger sister of Kyōya and Miyuki, takes precedence here while her sword-wielding siblings are reduced to minor characters. The late Shirō Fuwa was always named Takamachi and survived his originally fatal injury, new characters such as Fate Testarossa are added, and others, such as Fiasse Crystela, are removed. A retelling of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha has been announced for Winter 2009 entitled Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st. It has been stressed that the movie will not necessarily overwrite the series as canon, but will tell a new parallel history. Story Nanoha Takamachi, a girl in 3rd grade at an elementary school, lives with her parents, who run a coffee shop, and her older sister and brother, who attend high school and university, respectively. Nanoha's regular life changes when she hears a voice calling to her on the way home and ends up rescuing an injured ferret. This ferret turns out to be a transformed boy called Yuuno, an archaeologist from a distant world, who enlists her aid to seal twenty one powerful artifacts called the Jewel Seeds. They come from his homeworld and have the power to grant wishes but are incredibly destructive when misused. To do this, Nanoha receives a crystal called Raising Heart that grants her magical powers. As the story progresses, Nanoha learns more about her own powers as well as the other parties who hold an interest in taking the Jewel Seeds for their own. Characters ;Nanoha Takamachi (高町 なのは, Takamachi Nanoha) : :A kind third grader who tends to play a supporting role in other peoples' lives but feels that she has no close friends to turn to or goals of her own. After meeting Yuuno she discovers that she has extraordinary magical potential and takes to the Raising Heart as if born to use it. With this power she wholeheartedly agrees to help Yuuno in his search for the Jewel Seeds. ;Yuuno Scrya (ユーノ・スクライア, Yūno Sukuraia) : :A magic user from Midchilda who is around the same age as Nanoha. Despite this he is already working as an archaeologist and unearthed a set of powerful Lost Logia known as the Jewel Seeds. When these were lost he came to Earth to track them down and was injured in a battle with one of the monsters they created. In order to conserve his energy he transformed into a ferret and is often mistaken for Nanoha's pet or familiar. Even she does not know what he really looks like. ;Fate Testarossa (フェイト・テスタロッサ, Feito Tesutarossa) : :A mysterious girl who has sad eyes. Fate is unswervingly loyal to her mother Precia and carries out her search for the Jewel Seeds despite constant abuse and neglect. She is a powerful magic user and will not hesitate to destroy anyone who stands in her path. Regardless, Nanoha still wants to help her and persists in trying to find her motivation and become her friend. ;Arf (アルフ, Arufu) : :Fate's familiar. Arf resents the way Fate is treated by Precia and cannot understand why she continues to help her even when Fate is clearly not loved by her supposed "mother". She is frustrated by her inability to end her mistress' suffering and takes this out on her enemies. ;Precia Testarossa (プレシア・テスタロッサ, Pureshia Tesutarossa) : :One of the most powerful and famous mages alive, Precia went insane with grief after the death of her daughter Alicia and now orders Fate to find the Jewel Seeds so that she can revive her older sister. She ruthlessly beats Fate when she fails to meet the impossibly high standards Precia has set. Despite her power she prefers to work behind the scenes, directing Fate from the Garden of Time, a fortress that exists in dimensional space. External Links